


A Slightly Better Person

by coockie8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Violation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: After three days of perceived teasing, Jiraiya's at his wits end and decides to just take what he wants from Orochimaru.





	A Slightly Better Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I've been sitting on for a while and I'm also working through some stuff right now.

It had to be intentional, there was no way it wasn’t. Orochimaru was far too observant a person to _ not _ notice what a colossal _ tease _he was being. Three days. Jiraiya had been suffering through too much bending over, tantalising licks of skin, and hooded ‘come fuck me’ eyes for three whole days. He was at his limit. A rushed wake up call meant Orochimaru hadn’t really set his kimono right that morning, so if and when he moved wrong, Jiraiya would get a peek of bare thigh. It had to be intentional.

Now, alone together, in their shared tent, Jiraiya had to make his move. He couldn’t bring himself to move, lying on his side, just watching Orochimaru sleep peacefully, kimono pulled loose, tantalisingly. Jiraiya wet his horribly dry lips and sat up, hard as a rock in his pants. He swallowed audibly before clearing his throat, shifting closer and slowly easing the covers off his teammate. So close. He made himself comfortable between Orochimaru’s legs, untying his kimono and letting it hang open. Obviously he knew of the power that lied within the lithe, unsuspecting, feminine form beneath him, but with Orochimaru sound asleep, Jiraiya could pretend, for a moment, he was helpless. He figured he could always tie Orochimaru up, but that brought his already extremely creepy intentions to a whole other level.

He gently ran his hands up the insides of Orochimaru’s thighs, shuddering at how unbelievably smooth they were. He had no hair. Other than what was on his head, he was smooth, and silky. Like a snake. Perfect, pale, and unmarked, like priceless porcelain. Jiraiya smirked at the thought, he should be a writer with prose like that. He darted his eyes up to Orochimaru’s face to make sure he was still fast asleep, biting his lip at the sight of a gentle flush to his cheeks, lips slightly parted to take in more air. Clearly, he appreciated Jiraiya’s affections, and that knowledge only spurred the little pervert onward.

He slowly inched his hands upwards, keeping a keen eye on Orochimaru’s reactions, making sure he didn’t wake up. He swallowed thickly as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Orochimaru’s underwear before slowly easing them off. It was so dangerous, but after three days of relentless torture from the little tease, Jiraiya couldn’t help himself anymore. He carefully pushed Orochimaru’s mesh mail up, forcing himself not to giggle eagerly when he pressed a thumb against a newly exposed nipple, causing Orochimaru to gasp and stir slightly. To which Jiraiya froze, eyes wide, stuck like a deer in headlights.

He slowly relaxed when Orochimaru didn’t wake and he pulled his hands away. If teasing a nipple nearly woke him up, there’s no way he’d sleep through being penetrated. By anything. He had a salve that, when rubbed into the skin, would cause deep sleep, but it felt wrong to use it. There was always the off chance that Orochimaru would be into it if he woke up, but Jiraiya didn’t really want to risk the repercussions of him _ not _ being into it. If he’d been a slightly better person, he’d have given up and just gone to bed. But he _ wasn’t _a slightly better person, so he reached into his pack and pulled out the salve. He pulled on a pair of gloves, so the salve wouldn’t have the same effect on him, and got to work massaging it into Orochimaru’s skin. A gentle action that, in of itself, seemed to lull Orochimaru deeper into sleep.

The salve took a few minutes to take effect. Jiraiya tapped Orochimaru’s cheek to test it and grinned deviously when he didn’t even flinch. He took the gloves off and tossed them aside before wrapping a hand around Orochimaru’s dick and giving it a firm squeeze. Orochimaru made a little sound in the back of his throat, but otherwise didn’t really react. Which had been the main reason Jiraiya hadn’t wanted to use the salve. He wanted to see Orochimaru’s reactions, hear his moans, feel how he tightened up when he came. But now, he was too deep in sleep to react a whole lot. It made Jiraiya a little mad actually, and he couldn’t help but aggressively squeeze the head, to which Orochimaru let out a little whimper.

Jiraiya sighed softly and leaned back on his hands, releasing his cock from its confines, and leisurely stroking it, just staring at Orochimaru’s scantily clad body. He shifted closer to run his free hand along Orochimaru’s inner thigh

“So smooth,” He purred, reaching up to tease the head of his cock before feeling along his abdomen “So little.”

He continued up until he reached Orochimaru’s nipples, pinching and rolling them between his thumb and index finger, pouting a bit when he received no response. Well, this wasn’t going to be very fun now. He had half a mind to wait for the salve to wear off, but he knew better than that. A reactionless fuck was better than Orochimaru waking up half way through and throwing a fit. He parted Orochimaru’s legs before grabbing some lube out of his pack and slicking up his fingers, slowly pressing two inside, watching Orochimaru’s face, hoping for a reaction. He made another small sound in the back of his throat, but remained deeply asleep.

“This sucks,” Jiraiya mumbled to himself “I wanna hear you squeal when I pop your cherry.”

Orochimaru shifted slightly, turning his head, causing his hair to fall and cover his face. Jiraiya turned his attention to his fingers and he roughly worked Orochimaru open, he should probably go a little easier, seeing as Orochimaru _ was _a virgin and all, but Jiraiya kind of wanted him to feel it in the morning. That soreness in his backside, so he’d know he’d been fucked.

He tugged his fingers free with a pleasing squelch before slicking his dick up and sinking into Orochimaru, groaning softly at the tight virgin heat. Orochimaru shuddered a bit and made a small sound, like a soft cry. Jiraiya couldn’t really tell if Orochimaru had actually been prepared enough, what with him being asleep, but he found he didn’t really care. Not with that silky tightness gripping him like a vice. He gripped Orochimaru’s hips and started quickly rutting into him, panting heavily, eyes screwed shut. It was so unbelievably _ wet _. There was no way he’d last long, as he wrapped his arms around Orochimaru and started pounding into him, cursing at the sound of skin hitting skin. He reached up and roughly brushed Orochimaru’s hair out of his face before leaning up and nipping his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. The sight alone of Orochimaru looking so wrecked was more than enough to pull Jiraiya over the edge, and he released deep inside his sleeping teammate.

In retrospect, he probably should have been a little more concerned by how wet Orochimaru had been. It hadn’t really occurred to Jiraiya that the lube would’ve rubbed away eventually, he hadn’t used _ that _much, and boys didn’t get wet on their own. When he’d ridden out his orgasm and pulled out, the pool of blood that had gathered beneath Orochimaru’s butt had thrown Jiraiya into a bit of a panic. Even in his drug induced sleep, tears streamed down Orochimaru’s cheeks and he shook from the pain. He quickly cleaned up as fast as he could, not bothering to make sure the bleeding had stopped, and curled up under his own sheet, terrified of morning, when Orochimaru would inevitably wake up, confused and in pain.

He didn’t get a wink of sleep that night, just lying there, waiting for Orochimaru to stir. Waiting for the inevitable freak out that would follow. He bit his lip and forced himself not to tense when Orochimaru’s sheets rustled, followed by a little hiss of pain, indicating Orochimaru had woken up… But no fit followed. It was perfectly silent, until a gentle touch shook Jiraiya ‘awake’.

“Jiraiya, wake up. Something’s wrong,” Orochimaru whispered, obvious nerves in his voice that he seemed to be actively silencing.

Jiraiya put on his best ‘I just woke up’ face and turned to look at Orochimaru, whose beautiful eyes were wide, confused, and frightened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled groggily.

Orochimaru shifted on his knees, very clearly going out of his way to avoid pressing his butt to the ground

“I’m in a lot of pain, and I’m bleeding,” He explained.

Jiraiya paled and his breath hitched; Orochimaru was _ still _bleeding!?

“Did something happen last night?”

Jiraiya swallowed thickly, if he was a slightly better person, he’d fess up and tell Orochimaru what had happened. Then again, if he was a slightly better person, he never would have raped him in the first place.

“Not that I know of,” He muttered with a shrug “Where are you bleeding?”

Orochimaru lowered his gaze, blushing deeply and looking terribly ashamed. Jiraiya winced slightly at that expression, he’d never seen Orochimaru looking so vulnerable before

“Does it matter where?” Orochimaru mumbled dejectedly.

Jiraiya swallowed thickly

“Guess not. We should tell Sarutobi sensei,” He suggested, quickly realising it was a _ really _stupid suggestion.

He didn’t want anyone looking into this, because _ he _was the one who’d done it! Luckily, Orochimaru just looked up in horror

“No!” He covered his mouth quickly and glanced over in the direction Tsunade and Hiruzen’s shared tent was.

Jiraiya was just _ barely _able to contain his grin

“What do you want to do then?” He asked.

Orochimaru sighed softly and lowered his gaze

“I… I don’t know…” He mumbled.

They just sat there in silence for a moment before Orochimaru returned to bed, curled in a ball, with his back to Jiraiya, who sighed softly before lying down. He glanced over at Orochimaru, wincing at the sight of him trembling, no doubt crying under the crushing feeling of being violated. He felt horrible now for what he’d done, but it wasn’t like admitting to it would make Orochimaru feel any better. It would probably make him feel _ worse _, and it would just get Jiraiya in trouble, so he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force the sounds of Orochimaru’s quiet sobbing out of his mind.

Three days he’d been putting up with that teasing. Jiraiya would just grit his teeth and tell himself he’d done nothing wrong. If he’d been a slightly better person, all that teasing wouldn’t have gotten to him, but he wasn’t a slightly better person, and it had. That’s all it was, Orochimaru had been asking for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my phone tried to auto correct Orochimaru to Eric several times.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
